Ślub
by Neru
Summary: Pewien niezwykły ślub. SeishirouSubaru, TsuzukiHisoka, YukiShu, YoujiKen, YuutoKusanagi oraz jeszcze jeden dosyć chory pairing. Czy mroczny umysł Fumy przynesie obalenie stereotypów?


ŚLUB

Fuma z zadowoleniem zatarł ręce i wybuchnął demonicznym śmiechem. Zapewne długo jeszcze pogrążałby się w tej odprężającej czynności, bo jak wiadomo, śmiech to zdrowie, jednakże przerwano mu.

„Fuma, wiemy że jest ci wesoło, ale zamknij się już" powiedział zmęczonym głosem Yuto.

„Czy ja się wreszcie dowiem, po co tu jestem?" zaryzykował Kamui

„Chwilka, słonko. Poczekajmy aż przyjdą wszyscy, to zaczniemy."

„Chyba aż ich wniosą" zauważył ponuro chłopak.

Do pokoju wparował Seishirou niosąc szczupłego blondyna i jednocześnie wlokąc za sobą bruneta, którego płaszcz chwilowo pełnił rolę ścierki. Zaraz za nim Subaru wepchnął przez drzwi różowowłosego chłopaka, na którego niczym worek kartofli upadł przystojny blondyn. Kusanagi piastował w ramionach blondyna w ciemnych okularach, a na nim bruneta z którego ręki dyndała jakaś rękawica z pazurami. Z polecenia Fumy upchnięto ich w kącie. Miejsce trzeba oszczędzać. Po dłuższej chwili wszyscy obudzili się i byli szczerze zdziwieni swoją obecną sytuacją.

„Cisza!" Smok Ziemi uciszył szemrający lud „Zebrałem was tu w bardzo ważnej sprawie"

„Raczej nas porwałeś" parsknął osobnik w okularach, któremu na imię było Youji

„Bez różnicy" zniecierpliwił się niejaki Tsuzuki „Kontynuuj."

„Jak pewnie widzicie każdy z was jest tu ze swoim ukochanym. Sakurazukamori i Subaru, Shu z Yukim, Tsuzuki oraz Hisoka, Ken i Youji, Kusanagi oraz Yuto no i w końcu ja i mój słodziutki Kamui."

„Jaki z tego wniosek?" zapytał Hisoka.

„Uznałem że nadszedł już czas" oświadczył grobowym głosem

„Apokalipsy?" spytał Yuto

„Na deser?" oczy Tsu rozbłysły blaskiem

„Czas by obalić stereotypy!" wrzasnął

„Jakie?" zainteresował się Shu

„Takie, w których zamknęło nas to okrutne i niedostosowane społeczeństwo oraz fanki yaoi obdarzone zbyt bujną wyobraźnią."

„Ja nadal nie rozumiem." zdenerwował się Yuki. Od pewnego czasu nerwowo zerkał na zegarek.

„Chodzi mi o podział na seme i uke, wy ciężko myślące istoty!" wydarł się Fuma.

„I co z tym podziałem?" delikatnie zagaił Kusanagi.

Na to pytanie Fuma opadł z sił. Entuzjazm gdzieś uleciał, skonfrontowany z uderzającą tępotą pewnych osób (bez nazwisk, bo to nie wypada).

„Słuchajcie" zaczął tonem, którym zwykle matki przemawiają do swych niedużych dzieci- „Czy nie przeszkadza wam ten podział? Związek wolny to związek nie uwięziony w klatce żadnych podziałów i dyskryminacji. A klasyfikowanie kogoś, oburzające szufladkowanie jako strony dominującej lub biernej, to jest jawny i bezwstydny przykład dyskryminacji!"

„Serio?- ziewnął Shu „I co z tego?"

„Więc ja proponuję by znieść tę klasyfikację!"

„Przecież to nie od nas zależy" westchnął Youji

„A od kogo, idioci! Od świętego Mikołaja! Od Krówki Śmieszki! Od babci może, co!"

„O czym on gada?" zagadnął Subaru

„Usiłuje walczyć o sprawiedliwość. Za dużo się naczytał książek o rewolucjach" wyjaśnił uprzejmie Seishirou

„Słuchaj Fuma, nas to nie interesuje. Dobrze jest i po co to zmieniać? Poza tym, daj spokój, Shuichi jako mój seme!" parsknął Eiri

„Nie o to chodzi! Nie chcę żebyście się zamieniali miejscami tylko żebyście w ogóle przestali się dzielić!" zawył Fuma

„Dobry pomysł!" podjął Ken „byłoby śmiesznie gdybyśmy co jakiś czas zmieniali się miejscami!"

„To mogłoby być całkiem interesujące!" przytaknął Kamui

„Zróbmy tak!"

Radosne okrzyki rozdarły powietrze. Zebrani ochoczo zajęli się ustalaniem szczegółów tego przedsięwzięcia. Tymczasem Fuma aż kipiał z wściekłości. Jak to się stało? Gdzie popełnił błąd? Mawiają, iż przyzwyczajenie to druga natura człowieka. Nieważne, teraz liczy się to że jego genialny plan nie wypalił. Jego celem nie było wcale przeistoczenie Kamuiego w swego seme lub w ogóle zniesienie podziałów, o których to tyle się nagadał. Dwa dni temu w zakamarkach jego pokręconej świadomości pojawił się demoniczny pomysł. Korzystając ze swych wpływów przyprowadził tu wszystkich, tyle się namęczył i po co? Po nico, ot co. Trudno, trzeba to rozegrać inaczej. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że rzeczywiście są tacy naiwni na jakich wyglądają. Obawiał się reakcji Seishirou, bo to z pewnością inteligentny człowiek, ale...

„Widzicie, jaki miałem świetny pomysł?"

„Tak!" odkrzyknęli chórem. Fuma zdołał osiągnąć wzrokowe porozumienie z Sakurazukamori.

„Czy nie chcielibyście się odwdzięczyć za moją przewspaniałą ideę?"

„Czemu nie." rzekł Hisoka

Na to Fuma podszedł do szafy i wydobył z niej obandażowaną postać. Po żmudnym procesie usuwania bandaży oczom ich ukazała się Wakaba Kannuki.

„Co ona tu robi!" zdziwili się obydwaj Shinigami.

„Pomożecie mi, czy nie?" warknął Smok Ziemi „Tsuzuki, rozbieraj się."

„Hej!" zaprotestował jego partner

Fuma rzucił w niego zwiniętą w rulon szmatą. Miała to być imitacja sutanny.

Po żenującej dla co po niektórych chwili Asato przeistoczył się w kogoś, kto obserwowany przez osobę która miała dużą wadę wzroku i na dodatek mocno uderzyła się w głowę, rzeczywiście mógł wydawać się księdzem. Subaru zlecono zatelefonowanie pod nieznany numer i wypowiedzenie szalonym głosem 'Mamy ją. Przyjdź pod ten adres...'. Nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko czekać. Dłużący się czas urozmaicili sobie grą w karty. Uczestniczyła nawet Wakaba, żywo ich dopingując.

„Oddawajcie ją, zboczeńcy!" krzyknął wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna otwierając kopniakiem drzwi.

„Cześć, Hajime-chan!" krzyknęła wesoło Wakaba „Oni mnie porwali, wiesz?"

„Więc właśnie mówię, żeby cię oddali, nie?" zirytował się facet.

„Może ktoś by nas sobie przedstawił?" zaproponował Yuto

Tutaj nastąpiły formułki powitalne, kłanianie się i inne niezbędne dowody okazania panu Terazuma Hajime swojej grzeczności.

„Dobra, oddawajcie moją partnerkę, co? Wa-Wakaba!"

Obrócili się wszyscy i ujrzeli, ni mniej ni więcej, scenę namiętnego pocałunku Kamui z Kannuki.

„Shiro-kun, czemu nigdy się nie przyznałeś że jesteś hetero?" spytał Youji

„Bo nie jest" przerwał mu Fuma „jest zdeklarowanym bi."

„Cóż, z Fumą nie jesteśmy razem już od dawna. To znaczy pozostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, lecz no wiecie..." zarumienił się.

„Czy mógłbym zabrać ..." zaczął Terazuma

„Jasne. Pod jednym warunkiem. Weź ze mną ślub" odrzekł słodko Fuma.

„Jakie to słodkie!" zachwycił się Ken

„No co ty! Przecież jesteśmy mężczyznami, nikt nie udzieli nam ślubu!" zaprotestował Hajime

„Sprowadziłem tu znajomego księdza, chodź Tsuzuki. Są goście, możesz wybrać sobie świadka. Moim będzie Subaru." wyjaśnił

„Czemu akurat on?" zaniepokoił się Sakurazukamori

„Jak już muszę... „ westchnął Terazuma „Dobra, moim świadkiem będzie Kurosaki. Ale ten ksiądz nie jest upoważniony..."

„Nie wykręcisz się" wycedził Fuma „jest Shinigami"

„On też nim jest" przypomniał mu Kusanagi.

„Rany, ale macie problemy! Dalej, zaczynamy."

„Zebraliśmy się tu... dalej nie znam." oświadczył Asato

„Zadaj pytanie. Też będzie dobrze."

„Czy ty Terazuma Hajime, bierzesz sobie tego oto Fumę Monou (tu wymieniony chciał zaprotestować że on jest Kamui, ale dał sobie spokój) za męża?"

„Ta-ak." wyznał z ociąganiem

„Czy ty Monou Fuma bierzesz sobie tego oto... czy ja czasem czegoś nie pomyliłem?... Terazumę Hajime za męża?"

„Tak!"

„Więc... tego... ogłaszam was mężem i ... od teraz jesteście już małżeństwem" wybrnął pseudoksiądz.

Tu nastąpiła scena pocałunku, do którego to Fuma przykładał się aż za bardzo.

„Monou, powiedz ty mi jeszcze, co ci odbiło z obalaniem stereotypów?" zapytał Kusanagi

„To była mistyfikacja" oświadczył z dumą zapytany

„A jaki był jej cel?" chciał wiedzieć świeżo upieczony mąż

„Jak to? Czy wasze ograniczone umysły nie pojmują cudowności oraz niezwykłej inteligencji cechującej mój niezwykły plan?"

„No nie." przyznali zgodnie

„Chciałem zmusić Terazumę do ślubu i mieć was za swych gości."

GLEBA.

„I tylko dlatego!" wrzasnął Youji

„Przecież zgodziłbym się i tak!" powiedział Hajime

„Fuma... wystarczyło powiedzieć."

„To byłoby zbyt proste." odparł Monou.

„Fuma, czasem mnie załamujesz" rzekł słabo Kamui

„Od tego mam moją wspaniałą, ultra-pokręconą, podwójną osobowość, nie?"

Po czym wybuchnął swym demonicznym śmiechem i długo nie mógł przestać. Cóż, przynajmniej się chłopak dotleni.

The End

By Neru

Styczeń 2004

Wbrew pozorom niczego nie ćpałam :P


End file.
